TwilghtWarsHarryAngelFullPotterDNStarMetalFruit
by stabbythings
Summary: Put together one pissed authoress people from Star Wars, Full Metal Alchemist, Harry Potter, DN Angel, and some other things and most of them are insane to some degree and well you get a crack fic! Oh and Planets came up with the title!
1. the begining

Twilight Wars Harry Angel Full Potter DN Star Metal Fruit

Chapter 1. The beginning

"Shadow we have to do something I'm really bored" Stabby cried while throwing her lightsaber at the wall with it turned on. The silver blade hit the wall making a hole in it.

"Stabby what did I tell you about breaking things" Taylor said

"Ahh cool it Tay to break is to live to live it to break!" Stabby exclaimed "Shadow what are we gonna do I am so fucking bored"

"Crack fic perhaps" Shadow said "Some Fullmetal Alchemist some Star Wars I know how you love that some DN Angel some Harry Potter some Eragon maybe some PURPLE DRAGON because they are cool err Pizza orange sherbet gray flop-a-doodles err Purple Monkeys green hippos flowers Darth Vader in Pink err I don't fucking know why do you always ask me what to do?"

"Ack I don't fucking know let's find some FMA guys and do something fuck it it's lightsaber time" Stabby said pulling her lightsaber out of the wall and grabbing her remote thing that controlled this alternate dimension in which anything can happen. Then she stomped out of the room.

"Shit she's gonna break something" Shadow said running after her short tempered friend.

"Your right" Taylor winced as she heard Stabby break some poor object, as she picked up the pace to see what her friend had broken this time. Then she saw her friend had broken a very unfortunate vase.

"Stupid vase" Stabby muttered as she hit random buttons on her remote having no clue what they were for. Then characters from Star Wars, Fullmetal Alchemist, DN Angel, and, Harry Potter appeared in the room.

"Wow was not expecting that now that all of my OC's and Planets because some how the twins are here! Can I ever have a normal day? Never mind don't answer that." Stabby said

"Uhh where am I" Dark asked

"The alternate dimension that Stabby controls" Shadow said like it was nothing

"Err I have pictures" Hughes said

"Hughes shut up so I can introduce you all" Stabby said shooting a glare his way

"That would help and Stabby were is my lightsaber" Anakin said in distress as Obi-wan shoot him a glare

"All of you shut the fuck up only some of you know some of you" Stabby said angrily "Now all Jedi over here or anyone who knows a Jedi" She said pointing to one spot in the room "Anyone who knows an Alchemist or is one over here" She said pointing to another spot in the room "Dark over there" Stabby said pointing to another spot "Wizards over there" she said pointing to another spot

"Why are we in these spots" Harry called from his spot in the room

"It makes it simpler for me to introduce you" Stabby yelled at him as she hit yet another button in her rage. Then some more people with strange hair colors came in to the room "Damn it zodiacs over there" Stabby said pointing to the last spot in the room. "I'll be right back I need cake and ice cream" she said walking out the door

------Several minutes later-------

"Okay let's get this over with" Stabby said as a new person came in to the room

"Yeah" The new figure said "I'm Planets by the way Hey Nial, Nigel"

"Well I'm going to introduce you to the rest of my friends now everyone Shadow, Taylor, and Meroko. Shadow, Meroko, and Taylor Everyone. Got it good!" Stabby said not caring that Shadow knew nothing about Star Wars and some people know nothing about some of the other guys here

"Hey everyone" The three co-hosts said none of them knowing all of them.

"Now time to introduce the Jedi and company" Stabby said walking over to that group "This is Anakin Skywalker, Stella Silverblood, Obi-wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Darth Vader, Palpatine, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo. So is that everyone" Stabby asked before moving on to the next group "Now I'm introducing the Alchemists" Stabby said moving to that part of the room "This is Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, Stella Smith, Alphonse Elric, Envy, Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, Vato Falman, Heysmen Breda, Kain Furrey, Nial and Nigel Cawley, Ling Yao, and Ranfan. Okay miss anyone didn't good." Stabby said walking to another area in the room "Okay this one is easy this is Dark. Got it? Good." Stabby said moving on to the next section of people "Okay now this is Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Shigure, Kisa, Hari, Momiji, Kagura, Ayame, Hiro, Rin, Kureno, and Ritsu Sohma, Tohru Honda, Kay, Niki Shera, and Ria Matsui" Stabby said moving to the next group "Now the last group here we go this is Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Potter and, Mad Eye Moody" Stabby said with a sigh "Now that I've introduced you all have fun I need some fucking pie"

"Since our authoress needs pie we'll take over" the four co-hosts said

"Now why the hell am I here?" Dark asked

"Because the authoress said so" Planets said

"Hey look Fullmetal got _taller_" Mustang said

"Who's Fullmetal?" Dark questioned

"HOW THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE HIM" Ed yelled "AND I'M NOT SHORT"

"Shut up" Stabby screeched from where ever she was getting her food from

"I would do as she asks she can be quire scary" Shadow stated in a warning tone

"Yeah no joke she's almost as scary as Stel's flying and I still need my lightsaber" Anakin stated

"Wait since when can I fly" the strawberry blonde said

"Not you Silverblood" Anakin said

"Hey I never call you Skywalker and is my flying that scary" Silverblood said

"True but it is sometimes you steer with your feet Stel" Anakin said

"It's true Silv" Ahsoka said

"So I never killed anyone" Silverblood said in defense

"Okay I have to give you that one but where in sith hell is my lightsaber" Anakin said

"Anakin you lost it again didn't you" Obi-wan asked

"Yes master" Anakin said cursing is luck

"Did you check the ship Skyguy" Ahsoka asked

"No I didn't Snipps" Anakin said

"But where is it" Silverblood asked

"Don't know" Anakin said

"What are you guys talking about" Smith asked

"The ship" The four Jedi said

"So you have a boat" She asked

"No space craft and I still need my lightsaber" Anakin persisted

"Weird" Smith said stalking off

"Anakin let's find the stupid thing before Obi-wan dose then we'll be in trouble" Silverblood said walking off with Anakin and Ahsoka

---meanwhile---

"Hey we should hypnotize the colonel" Nial said

"Yeah we should" Nigel said. Then the two stalked off to find the colonel

"There he is" Nial said getting out a random gold watch

"Hey Musty" Nigel called

"Urg what do you two want" Mustang said

"Nothing just try out our hypnotism kit" Nial said

"If you go away afterwards yes" the grumpy colonel said

"Deal" Nial and Nigel sang

---A few minutes later---

"It worked" Nigel said giving high fiving his twin

"Yes it did" Nial said as they walked with the newly hypnotized Mustang down the hall

"When you next see Fullmetal you will say" then the twins whispered something in his ear

"Yes" Mustang said in his hypnotized voice. Then he approached Edward and said

"Ed . . . I am your father" then Ed fainted. The twins then snapped him out of the hypnotism and ran away

"WERE YOU SERIOUS YOU BASTARD" Ed yelled

* * *

**Stabbythings: Ahh I left you with a cliffy!**

**Shadow: No dip sherlock**

**Anakin: Who is sherlock **

**Planets: Some guy**

**Mustang: Why did I say that line**

**Nial and Nigel: What line Musty**

**Mustang: You know the one **

**Taylor: Break it up you'll break something or burn**

**Stabbythings: Well see you guys no wait Anakin do the disclamier and I'll give you your lightsaber in the next chapter**

**Anakin: Stabby dosen't own any one but her OCs (the Stellas, Kay, Niki, Shera, and so on) Now you swear I get my lightsaber right and Planets owns Nial and Nigel**

**Stabbythings: Yes I swear on Luke's grave **

**Luke: Hey I'm not dead yet**

**Stabbythings: Not you my dead dog that I named after you bye now!**


	2. What the hell

Twilight Wars Harry Angel Full Potter DN Star Metal Fruit

Chapter Two: What the hell

* * *

"About what Fullmetal" Mustang asked

"ABOUT BEING MY FATHER" Ed yelled

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FULLMETAL" Mustang shouted

"YOU JUST SAID IT" Ed yelled

"NO I DID NOT" Mustang yelled

"Whats wrong" Stabby said after her suden apperance

"HE SAID HE WAS MY FATHER" Ed shouted while pointing at Mustang

"Urmm Ed you do know that's not possible right?" Stabby asked

"No" Ed said

"Well has anyone seen Anakin I need to give him this" Stabby said as she twirled around Anakin's lightsaber

"No I haven't" Ed and Mustang said

"Well thought I would ask" Stabby said stalking off to find Anakin

-----Meanwhile-----

"Nial what are we gonna do" Nigel asked his twin

"Make Musty grow a beard" Nial sugested

"Sounds fun I'll get the beard potion" Nigel said

"Good" Nial called after his brother

-----Else where-----

"Anakin where are you I can't give you your lightsaber if I can't find you" Stabby called

"Ahh hello" Obi-wan said

"Have you seen Anakin no one else has" Stabby asked with a sigh

"Yes he Stella and Ahsoka went to find the ship" Obi-wan said

"Well here have some candy" Stabby said pressing a button then candy fell from the sky

"Thanks Yoda doesn't like us to have candy" Obi-wan said picking up all the candy. Then at that second Stabby began her mission to find Anakin to give him his lightsaber (We will call this FATGHHL for short from now on.)

------Some where that Musang is-----

"There he is Nigel" Nial said upon spotting Mustang

"Yes now lets say it's from his secret admirer and leave it here" Nigel said doodling a little note on a card and placeing it on to the bottle.

--A few minutes later--

"Hey look it's for me" Mustang said chugging the 'drink' a few seconds later he had a beard. Then Stella came in.

"What the fuck is that thing on your face Royboy" Stella said

"What thing" Mustang said runninig his hand down his face only to notice his face had a rather large beard and mustashe.

"That thing" Stella said "Go shave or your not getting any tonight" Stella said walking out of the room

"Damn I forgot how to shave" Mustang grumbled walking away to find someone who knows how to shave

----Back to FATGHHL----

"Al have you seen Anakin" Stabby asked

"Yeah he went that way" Al said pointing to the left

"Thanks Al I'll give you your body back now" Stabby said pressing a button on her remote then Al vanished breifly and reapeared as a 14 year old with a beard? (Well get over it I want him to have a beard) Then Al went to tell Ed who also had grown a beard (If one has a beard the other one should too but Ed only has a goatee)

----To a place where both Mustang and Halkeye are----

"Halkeye do you know how to shave a beard" Mustang asked

"DO YOU THINK I AM A MAN OR SOMETHING BITCH" Halkeye yelled

----Else where---

"Leia is it just me or do I look like Anakin" Luke asked his sister

"Yeah you do maybe that's what Vader looked like along time ago" Leia exclaimed

"Yeah you do" Han said

"No one asked you bitch" Luke yelled

"That was strange" Leia said

----yet some where else----

"Ranfan did anyone ever tell you why or how we got here" Ling asked

"No not really young master" Ranfan said

"You do know you don't have to call me that" Ling said

"Yes I know" Ranfan said

"Hey I wonder if anyone here knows how to get Imortality?" Ling asked

"Maybe that Stabby person knows" Ranfan said

-----Back to FATGHHL-----

"ANAKIN ANI" Stabby yelled as she was getting quite frustrated with this task.

"Look there it is" Anakin exclaimed sounding very out of charater

"Anakin" Stabby said "There you are here have your lightsaber back"

"So we came all this way for nothing" Silverblood said

"Looks like it Stel" Anakin said

"Well at least you have your lightsaber Skyguy" Ahsoka said

"You found your ship too" Stabby said hopping in "And we can fly back"

"True maybe this was not pointless" Silverblood said pushing her silver hair behind her ears.

-----Somewhere with Mustang and Oliver Armstrong----

"General Armstrong do you know how to shave" Mustang asked (Someone asked me why Oliver and Mustang can't get along so this shall be why)

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK A LADY IF SHE KNEW HOW TO SHAVE COLONEL USE YOUR COMMON SENCE" Oliver yelled

"Okay" Mustang said sadly knowing his prospect of 'getting any' was low

----In a room with the co-hosts----

"Dose anyone know where Stabby went" Planets asked

"Not me" Shadow said munching on some chips

"Might as well be with Skywalker he's her favorite" Talor replyed

"I should find Envy my palmtree sences are tingleing" Meroko exclaimed as she ran of to find the crossdressing palmtree

"Hey Shadow we should show all the guys yaoi" Planets said

"Yeah we should" Shadow said

"Lets go get them" Taylor said

-----Later with all the male FMA guys----

"Here you guys read all of these" Planets said giving them yaoi stories so they could discover there parings!

"Yeah only read the ones we give you okay" Shadow said

"Sure" said Hughes, Mustang,Ed,Al(yes they all still have beards)and ,Havoc

"Well lets go guys" Taylor said to the other co-hosts

-----Later in the same room----

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF ITS HORRIBLE" Mustang yelled "AND WHO KNOWS HOW TO SHAVE"

"I DON'T KNOW THE AWNSER TO ANY OF THAT" Ed yelled

"NOR DO I" Al screched

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW" Hughes cryed

"WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO THIS" Havoc shouted

"Whats going on" Envy asked

"Read this and you'll know" Ed said handing the palmtree Edvy fanfics

"I'M NOT A PALMTREE" Envy yelled after reading the filler text. Then he read the Edvy fanfic and was mortified "WHAT IS THIS SHIT"

"What shit" Stabby asked after poping in

"what ever the co-hosts made us read" Mustang said

"uh-oh" Stabby said "Let me guess Ed Roy, Roy Hughes, Roy Havoc, Ed Envy, and other things like that"

"Yeah" Hughes said

"That my friends is YAOI fear it unless you are a girl" Stabby said

"What all of you are gay" Nial cryed

"No they might make us gay too" Nigel said

"Lets leave so they don't" Nial said running away

"Yeah" Nigel said running after his twin

"That was weird but what ever" Stabby said stalking off to do who knows what

----Much later---

"Okay every one it's Christmas so we have to decorate now Dark can get the highest so he'll do the garland in the up high places" Stabby said throwing the garland at him "Now lets see who wants to decorate the tree oh Anakin and Obi-wan can" Stabby said handing the two random Christmas stuff and a tree "And the co-hosts and I will wrap your presents! Okay every one else just decorate stuff with red green silver and gold." Stabby said giving the everyone else paint of those colors. Then they all went on there way to paint the house.

"Stabby do they all get presents or did you steal the stuff" Taylor asked

"Bought some, sole some, won some you know the deal" Stabby said

"Lets wrap the stuff and then we'll wory about the rest of this stuff" Shadow said

-----A few hours later---

"Master do you think that's good" Anakin asked looking a the tree that looked okay for being doecorated by someone who knew nothing about christmas.

"I think it's fine" Obi-wan said looking upon the tree. That was decorated with a stars at random places angels here and there sparkles every where and Edward Cullens head at the tippy top!

"Oh no not my Eddy-kins" Bella Swan yelled

"Get over it bitch" Stabby said chopping off her head "All better I like the topper"

"Me too" Shadow said who was also a twilight hater

"I also" Taylor said

"Yeah same here" Planets said staring at the very cool tree

"Hell yes" Meroko yelled "I LOVE IT WOO HOO"

"Oh yeah there's the presents" Stabby said pushing a sack under the very cool tree

"What are those" Luke asked pointing to the sack

"Everyones presents" Stabby said "There are some that won't fit under the tree too"

"Cool" Luke said

"Ohh Luke I want you to meet your father later" Stabby said

"Err sure" Luke said

"EVERY ONE COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET VADER TO FORCE CHOKE YOU OR HUGHES TO SHOW YOU PICTURES OF HIS DAUGHTER" Stabby yelled in to a really big megaphone. Then grunts could be heard from all over the weird building and dimension.

"Okay now that your all here It's time for presents" Stabby exclaimed her eyes glistening "Luke I'm gonna let you meet your real father vader is only kinda your father so Anakin come here this is your real father Luke!" Stabby went on sounding kina like Hughes

"I have a kid" Anakin yelled

"Two" Taylor said

"WHAT" Anakin yelped

"There twins" Stabby said

"Who's the other?" Anakin asked

"Leia" Taylor said

"Ohh" Anakin said

"Wow" Luke said "So you are Vader"

"No he's Anakin Vader is Vader who is Anakin's alter and Vader's alter is Anakin. That make enough sence" Stabby said

"Not really" Luke said

"Well get over it next present is for Anakin here you go Ani" Stabby said handing Anakin a really weird shaped box. Then Anakin took of the wraping paper and took the lid off the box and saw his lightsaber

"Thanks I was looking for this but why is the box shaped nothing like a light saber" Anakin said

"Well if it went off I wanted the box to be intacted" Stabby said as Obi-wan glared at Anakin

"Why do you always lose that Anakin" Obi-wan said

"Get over it nex ones for you Obi-wan" Stabby said handing him a siver box.

"Do I want to know what is in here" Obi-wan asked

"Yeah you'll get a kick out of it" Stabby said

"Okay" he said taking of the lid and seeing a shirt that said 'come to the light side we have candy'

"Now that's a cool shirt" Obi-wan said

"I know" Stabby said "Not this one's for Leia" She said handing her a box with stripes on it

"Thanks" Leia said opening the box only to find a shirt that said 'I'm with nerfhearder' "This reminds me of Han" she said

"Hey" Han said

"Well this ones for you Han so get over it" Stabby said tossing him a very small green and gold box

"Yay" Han said opening the box to find some keys "Why do I need keys?" he asked

"There to a ship" Stabby said "A fast one too"

"Cool" Han said

"Did you steal that" Taylor asked "Never mind I don't want to know"

"What ever this one's for Palpy" Stabby said throwing him a bright red box

"Err okay" The very ugly emperor said "Hey I'm not ugly" he exclaimed

"Hey I'm the one that reads the filler text not you" Envy the palmtree said "Not a palmtree"

"Just open the damn box Palpy" Stabby demanded

"Okay okay" Palpy said opening the box to find a lime green dress "What the hell is with this present"

"You should know you and Envy do cross dress together after all" Stabby said "Thought you might want something new for your collection"

"I hate you" Palpy said

"What ever the next gift is for Vader" Stabby said throwing a black and silver box his way

"Nice" Vader said opening the box to find a tshirt that said 'come the the dark side we have cookies' "Ironic but I like it and strange enough we do have cookies"

"Really I wondered where that came from" Stabby said "Next one is for Harry" she said throwing him a red and gold box

"Nice it's not a sweater is it" Harry asked

"Nah sweaters are weird" Stabby said

"Cool" Harry said opening the box only to find a 'Luke I am your father' key chain

"Why would I need this?" Harry asked

"Opps wrong box" Stabby said "That's for Luke" she said snaching it and throwing it to Luke "This is for you" she went on throwing him another box

"Ahh" Harry said opening the box to see nothing in it but a speck of gold dust. "What the hell is up with this present?"

"I didn't know what else to give you and any ways the market for gold is really high now!" Stabby exclamied throwing a very large box at Envy

"Damn" Envy said opening the box "Why so big" he said gesuring to the box

"It would not fit other wise" Stabby said earning sevral weird looks

"Well let's get this over with" Envy said jerking the lid of the box only to see Wendy Powell but he did not know who this was "Yes I do I just read the filler text" Envy said

"So I really get to meet Envy" Wendy said looking at the palm tree

"I AM NOT A PALMTREE" Envy yelled

"Oh I'm your voice actor" Wendy said in the same voice as Envy to prove her point

"WHAT WHY THE FUCK IS MY VOICE ACTOR ACTOR A BLOODY FUCKING GIRL WHO THE FUCK HAD THIS DAMN IDEA" Envy yelled

"That's who got the part" Stabby said to the crazed palmtree

"I'M NOT A MOTHER FUCKING GOD FORSAKEN PALMTREE YOU MOTHER FUCKING RETARDS" Envy shouted

"Sure you are moving on every one else gets candy" Stabby said thrownig 100,000,000,000 pounds of candy at every one else

"Thanks" every one else said right befor Obi-wan stole there candy and Vader's ship and sped away

"That was weird but who cares theres more anyways" Stabby said giving them more candy "Oh and Mustang here's a shaving for dummies book, razor, and shaving cream use them wisely"

"YES I'M GETTING SOME" Mustang yelled

* * *

**Stabby: Well that was it for now!**

**Palpy: There's more**

**Planets: No dip Sherlock**

**Anakin: Really guys who is Sherlock**

**Stabby: Some crime solver guy here watch this movie *Hands Anakin a copy of Sherlock Holmes***

**Shadow: How did you get that it's just now out in theters**

**Stabby: I found it Obi-wan you can do the disclamier I'll give you more candy**

**Obi-wan: Sure anything for candy Stabby owns nothing but her OCs Planets owns Nial and Nigel and her self Stabby also dose not own Shadow, Meroko, or Taylor beacuse they are real people!**

**Stabby: Bye for now see you guy next chapter and sorry this is a little late for the holidays I was busy **

**Everyone but Dark: Bye**

**Dark: I'm off to rab a bank now!**


	3. The World Might End When

Twilight Wars Harry Angel Full Potter DN Star Metal Fruit

Chapter Three : The world might end when . . .

* * *

One: When Yoda has proper grammar

Two: When I learn to spell

Three: When I hate sugar

Four: When Shadow is no longer a pervert

Five: When I like Palpy (He is gross. Eww)

Six: 2012 (I don't really think this will happen just thought I would put it in here)

Seven: When I make sense

Eight: When I hate Star Wars (Wow I don't think I'm capable of such)

Nine: When Dark quits stealing things

Ten: When my grandmother is no longer a bitch (Don't see this happening anytime soon)

Eleven: When I get along with my dad's side of the family (Don't see this one happening)

Twelve: When I hate BBQ Chips (Would never Happen)

Thirteen: When Taylor quits being smart (Don't see it EVER)

Fourteen: When Anakin is no longer my favorite (Again don't see it)

Fifteen: When these pants are comfy (I hate these damn things)

Sixteen: When I don't think about lighting said pants on fire

Seventeen: When I hate Sour Patch Kids (Too good I'm eating some right now!)

Eighteen: When my mom quits taking pictures of sleeping hobos

Nineteen: When my mom hates shoes(WTF this is possible 0.o)

Twenty: Me not being hyper and slightly crazed.

* * *

**Stabby: When all of this comes true the world will end no doubt.**

**Shadow: Your quite calm about that.**

**Taylor: That is very unsettling you know**

**Stabby: No dip Sherlock**

**Anakin I still don't get it**

**Stabby: Watch the movie again**

**Anakin: I lost it and my lightsaber**

**Stabby: Here you go**

**Anakin: Yay**

**Palpy: I never get stuff**

**Stabby: Get the fuck over it**

**Obi-wan: Watch Anakin will be the death of me**

**Stabby: He is**

**Obi-wan: Wow.**

**Stabby: Sirius do the disclamier or I'll beat up James**

**Sirius: Okay Stabby owns nothing except for her OC's, some sour patch kids, BBQ chips, various other snack foods, and a Wii. Planets owns the twins.**

**Planets: Duh**

**Stabby: Bye every one sorry for the long wait on this chapter I'll try harder this time swear on Luke's grave**

**Luke: I'm not fucking dead yet**

**Stabby: My dead fucking dog retard damn how many times do I have to say this**

**Taylor: Alot**

**Stabby: Well see you guys next time. =^_^= --- Kitty **


	4. Envy Icecream? Or Stalkers?

Chapter Three: Envy Icecream?

* * *

"HEY GUESS WHAT?" Stabby shouted at everyone

"Your going to be nice to me" Palpy asked

"NO" Stabby said

"Your gonna give me my lightsaber?" Anakin asked

"Yes but no" Stabby said handing him his lightsaber

"You love me beacuse every one dose" Roy said

"No" Stabby said

"Food" Meroko said

"Getting there" Stabby said

"Hot food" Shadow said

"The food will not be hot" Stabby said

"Cold food" James said

"Yes but what kind!" Stabby yelled

"Icecream" Meroko said

"Yep but what kind?" Stabby asked

"Strawberry" Ed yelled

"No" Stabby said

"Candy" Obi-wan said

"No" Stabby said

"Chocolate with fur?" Qui-gon asked

"Eww no" Stabby said

"Vanilla with sprinkles" Lily said then Chewie roared in agreement

"Nope" Stabby said

"Rabbit?" Lupin asked

"Ewwwwww hell no" Stabby said

"Choclate chip cookie dough!" Kay yelled

"Fruit flavored" Yuki asked

"No and no" Stabby said

"Rainbow icecream!" Shigure said

"Purple unicorn icecream" Haru yelled

"No and not the unicons!" Stabby yelled "So do you guys give up" Stabby said with a sigh

"Envy flavored" Meroko said

"Heck yess" Stabby yelled

"Thats weird . . . *cough*andstalkerish*cough*" Envy said

"But good!" Stabby said

"Weird" Envy said

"Luke you go to Hoth and get me some snow!" Stabby ordered

"Yes mam" Luke said running away to get some snow

"Edward, Alphonse-sama, and Winry go get me some milk" Stabby ordered

"Ewww" Ed said

"Yes mam" Al said with a twinkle in his eye

"Okay" Winry said

"Envy some Envy juice please" Stabby said

"What like dye" Envy said getting real freaked out by these guys

"Yeah food color retard" Stabby said glaring at Envy

"Okay. Yes mam." The palmtree said marching off "Not a palmtree" Envy yelled

"Now we wait" Stabby said sitting on the floor

------In a time where everyone is there--------

"Now that you are all here to the food place" Stabby shouted as everybody marched behind her

"Put teh stuff down here" Meroko said

"Now" Stabby said grabbing a large bowl "You put the snow here" She said dumping the snow in the bowl

"I love Envy" Meroko yelled

"Kay now dump the milk in the bowl" Stabby said dumping the milk in the bowl "Not too much not too little"

"I'm hungy" Ling said

"Well wait a sec. Now put four drops of 'Envy juice' or food color in the bowl and mix" Stabby said mixing it around

-----A while later--------

Stabby was putting a green mixture in to bowls glaring at the spoon "Here" Stabby said handing out the bowls

"This is good" Everyone said

"Yep told you I love Envy!" Meroko said

"Aww Envy you have a girl friend! where did Wendy go?" Stabby said

"Sold her to Pride" Envy said

"What pride?" Stabby asked

"The little kid" Envy said

"Ahh who cares" Shadow said

* * *

**Stabby: Cliffy?**

**Meroko: Yeah -**

**Shadow: No dip sherlock**

**Anakin: I still don't get it**

**Stabby: Did you ever watch the movie**

**Anakin: No**

**Stabby: That's why you don't get it**

**Luke: I did I get it**

**Stabby: Thank you**

**Anakin: I'm still your favorite right?**

**Stabby: Yeah . . . I guess. Now . . . Envy do the disclamer or I'll put you in 'the box'**

**Envy: *gulp* Yes mam. Stabby owns nothing she just like to annoy us for no real reason but she owns 'the box' and Planets owns the twins.**

**Nial: How come we weren't in here**

**Stabby: you just were.**

**Nigel: I guess your right**

**Stabby: Of corse I am! Bye see you in the next chapter!**

**Everyone: Byes!**


	5. 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of WallMart

Chapter Five: 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Walmart

* * *

"Attention of crazed or not crazed people of Earth and beyond!" Stabby yelled

"WHAT" Shadow yelled being moon childish

"Fellow Moon child we are going to get kicked out of Walmart 333 times" Stabby said

"Why" Talor asked

"Beasuse I want to!" Stabby said

"Okay Sounds cool" Meroko said as Stabby pressed the button to send them to Walmart

"Now to switch items around in carts!" Stabby exclaimed skipping toward the check out line "Ani could you use the force to put all the items in this cart in to that one?"

"Sure" Anakin sighed knowing he would get hit with something if he didn't.

"Yay!" Shadow said "Number two time!"

"Yup now lets find a complete stranger! Dark would you get your wings?" Stabby said "Please it would so freak some one out." Stabby went on begging

"Sure . . ." Dark said not sure about what he would get hit with if he refused. "WITH" Dark yelled as his wings attached

"Yay!" Stabby said "OMG it's the gay vampire guy" Stabby yelled pointing to Edward Cullen "Taaaylor canz I kill him?"

"Sure" Taylor said with a sigh

"Yay!" Stabby said lightsaber ablaze running up to the gay vampire and choping him in little parts. "Oh so fun" Stabby yelled snapping and a fire blazed over the parts of the so called vampire

"She reminds me of Krad when he's angry" Dark said

"Of corse I do!" Stabby yelled happily noticeing her clothing was bloody "Oh well all the better to scare people with!"

"Yay now next one the list!" The crazed girl screamed attracting the attention of several people. Stabby skipped up to a person with the rest of the large group following.

"I haven't seen you in so long how are Bobby and Rachel doing?" Shadow said giggling.

"Oh and how is Sheril we haven't herd from her as well" Stabby said straitfaced.

"Oh and how is Gilbert?" Echo asked.

"And what about Joe is he okay?" Taylor asked.

"Umm I think you and your large group of friends have the wrong person" The lady said running away.

"Number three now!" Stabby cried looking down at the list!

"The one with ham right?" Planets asked giggling because of how silly it was.

"Yeah!" Stabby said motioning for eveyone to follow her as she ran down the meat isle to find a large ham.

"There" Shadow cried pointing to a large ham. "I have found the ham!"

"Yay now I pick you." Stabby said grabbing the ham a using the Force to heave in unto some guys head. "That was fun!"

"YAY NOW WE GET TO DO NUMBER FOUR IT'S MY FAVORITE YAY!" Shadow yelled joyusly

"Mmmkay now find an old guy and when I say 'PINEAPPLE' you all say 'GRANDPA IT'S A MIRICALE YOUR ALIVE!" Stabby said looking around for an old guy. "PINEAPPLE"

"GRANDPA IT'S A MIRICALE YOUR ALIVE" all 50 something of them yelled Shadow glomped the old man and yelled "Grandpa we thought we would never ever see you again were so glad we found you." The old man fainted and they all ran away from Wall-Mart.

"So bye this is part one of the Wallyworld chapters! In the next chapter we recast this fic kay bye~!" Stabby sung!

* * *

**Stabby: That was fun!**

**Shadow: I loved the old guy one!**

**Anakin: It was fun strangely enough.**

**Luke: Yeah it was.**

**Taylor: We must do this more often!**

**Stabby: Axel is gonna be in the next chapter!**

**Echo: Nice.**

**Stabby: New co-host too!**

**Shadow: Yay!**

**Stabby: See you soon kaysies byesies!**

**Everyone: Bye.**

**Echo and Meroko are the same person MMMkay from now on she's Echo okay!**


End file.
